Finding Darcy
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: After 14 years, Olivia and Bryan discover that their stillborn child wasn't stillborn after all. An error at the hospital causes them to miss the first 14 years of their daughter's life. Will the teen be able to accept her biological parents returning into her life after having spent the past 12 years in foster care?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU or anything related to them whatsoever. Wish I did though :P

**Okay, so this is my first SVU fanfic so bear with me. I've had this idea for forever, but hadn't gotten around to actually writing it out.**

**Not sure if this idea has already been put out there, because I'm not about to read 13k fanfics. I'm new to the whole SVU side of this website, so if you guys have any story recommendations, that'd be awesome. Even if its your own (that's totally cool). It would keep be from having to go through 13k stories.**

* * *

_And for the purposes of the story, all of the new characters are there. Captain Cragen is still the sergeant and Benson is still a detective. Elliot should be making appearances, because I love and miss him from the show…_

Amanda and Fin had been sitting at a small round table in the Starbucks, near the precinct. They were discussing a case that they were working on and were waiting for Olivia and Nick to show up, so that they all could exchange information.

When the two walked in, Olivia took off her brown leather jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "Hey guys. Please tell me you already ordered my coffee," she asked the two as she took a seat next to Fin. She was exhausted from getting the run around all day from her victim. What was worse was that she knew that she was nowhere closer to finding out what really happened in the night in question.

Fin smiled at her. "Nah. I think they just about ran out of coffee," he joked.

She gave him a straight face and then looked at Rollins. At that moment, the waitress showed up to their table with 4 coffees and started passing them out.

"Learned anything knew?" Amanda asked Olivia and Nick.

Olivia took a sip from her coffee, "From what Martha told Nick and I, she arrived at the subway at 9pm and went straight to the hotel. But the cameras at the Marriot showed her arriving at the party at exactly 10:37."

"Okay," Amanda responded as she waited for Olivia to keep going.

But Nick continued for her, "But we know that walk from the subway to the hotel is only a 15 minute walk. And she's claiming that she didn't stop anywhere at all."

"Which obviously isn't the case, because there's over an hour missing from her time-line, so we know she's lying about something," Olivia finished for him.

"We just don't know what that is."

"What did she say when you asked her about it?" Fin asked.

Nick continued, "She's sticking to her story. Even after we showed her the camera shots of her arriving at the hotel and the shots of her leaving the subway station. She keeps saying that there must've been something wrong with one of the cameras."

Amanda interrupted, "So do you guys think that she was actually raped?"

Nick answered, "There's no doubt in my mind that she was raped. The bruises speak for themselves and the medical evidence supports her story. Not to mention she showing signs of PTSD like you wouldn't believe. But she doesn't want us to find out about something."

* * *

Olivia turned her attention to the entrance door of the coffee shop when she saw 6 teenagers walking in, 3 girls and 3 guys. They were all dressed in baggy clothes and had backpacks slung around their shoulders. They came in laughing about something and everyone in the shop turned their attention to them.

The kids noticed it, which just caused them to laugh even harder. The guys all separated from the girls, as they went to order their coffee. The three teens sat on the table nearest to the entrance of the shop.

As soon as Olivia was about to turn her attention back to Fin, who was mumbling about something, she caught glimpse of one of the girls.

She couldn't understand why she had been drawn to her, and it seemed strange even to her. But she couldn't keep from staring at the young girl's light skin and facial features. She had light brown hair that fell a little below her shoulders in height and big brown eyes.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Amanda asked, as she turned her attention toward what Olivia had been staring at. She looked at the three girls who had been playing with each other's hair and seemed deep into their conversation. Amanda couldn't tell why Olivia was staring at them.

Olivia turned her attention back to Rollins, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just too overworked," she smiled back at Amanda, and tried to keep her eyes off of the girl for the remainder of their meeting.

"No problem," Amanda offered. "Well, Fin and I have to go talk to this Jason Martin and find out what he knows about it. He's defending Christian and we need to know why. We'll fill you guys in later." Amanda and Fin stood up and grabbed their coats to leave.

"See ya," Olivia replied.

"Ok bye," Nick said as he waved to the two and watched them walk out.

"So where do you wanna go from here?" he asked Olivia.

"We need to get a subpoena for the list of people who are at the party."

"Even if we get the list, we already know that Christian wasn't there."

"No, but somebody spiked her drink at that party, and maybe we can connect that someone to Christian somehow."

"I'll step outside and make the call and see if we can get the subpoena. I'll be right back," Nick offered.

"Take your time," Olivia finished.

* * *

She watched her partner leave the shop and continued to take slow sips of her coffee, while watching the girl. She didn't want to stare but couldn't help but feel the connection between them. She looked so similar to her and she tried to reason that it must've been just a strange coincidence that they looked so much alike.

She watched the young girl get up once to throw out an empty water bottle.

The girl saw that Olivia had been staring at her and looked at her strangely. It was obvious that she was silently wondering, _What the hell is this lady's problem?_

Olivia felt stupid for gazing at her for too long and looked down at her phone, as she pretended to flip through emails.

When the three young guys started walking toward them with all of their coffees, the group of six got up and left the shop.

Olivia made sure that all of them were out of sight, before she got up and grabbed the water bottle that the young girl threw out in the over-filled garbage can. She knew that what she was doing was irrational, but stuck the bottle in her purse anyway.

She would have to enter it in as a Jane Doe to test her DNA, but she had a feeling that they were somehow related.

_Maybe we have the same father? _

_Or maybe my father is her uncle? _

_Or maybe my mother had a sister she didn't know about, and the girl was her daughter?_

She wasn't entirely sure, but running it in the system wouldn't hurt.

Even if the young girl wasn't related to her at all, she would at least be forced to let the assumptions go.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? **

**I wanted to keep the craziness of her job in the story, and this was just like a prologue so nothing very exciting was going to happen yet.**

**Reviews would be helpful. Even the critical ones. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and took Darcy's character from Degrassi, because I always thought that if Olivia ever had a daughter she would look a lot like her :) **


	2. Chapter 2

When Olivia got the call from Melinda that the results from the DNA test were completed, she rushed over. She had given her the girl's water bottle and a sample of her own DNA to test, but put it in as a Jane Doe.

Melinda wasn't allowed to give any information over the phone regarding DNA, and Benson hadn't wanted her to either. She didn't want to risk Cragen overhearing and busting her again for having her DNA tested. She already did that once, when she found her brother, and she didn't want a repeat of that happening.

She walked into the lab, "Hey, Melinda. You got my results?"

"Sure do," Melinda replied as she grabbed the file from on top of her desk and handed it to her.

Olivia opened the file anxiously and scanned the results. "They're a match?" she asked with obvious surprise in her voice.

"Yes. I noticed that the DNA was really similar by looking at the results. So I decided to run a paternity test just to be sure, but the Combined Parentage Index indicated that of the thousands."

"So, what does that mean?"

"That means that the two samples that you gave me are too similar, so sample A and sample B are closer than distant relatives. The DNA sample of Jane Doe #1 determined that she is the mother of Jane Doe #2."

Olivia was astounded by this information and her face showed it, "Oh my God."

Melinda looked at Olivia strangely, "Liv, are you okay?"

"Hm…Yeah I'm fine," she lied. "How positive are you about this?"

"Well being that the CPI is in the thousands, I'm 99.9% positive. Normally, when the CPI is lower than 100, it's a cause for some skepticism. But with a number like that, there's no room for doubt."

Olivia nodded head. "Okay. Melinda thank you," she replied as she closed the folder and walked out of the lab.

By the time she got into the car, she opened the manila folder again to look at the results.

_How could this be?_

_The baby she had 14 years ago had been a stillborn._

_She saw the baby when she was born. _

_She didn't move or even cry._

_She saw the doctor take her away, _

_Leaving her and Brian feeling so empty._

_They buried the baby, and she went to visit her every year on her birthday._

_How could it be, that she had physical proof that her baby was alive?_

All of this made no sense to her and she couldn't take it. She wanted to call Brian and tell him about this, but she hadn't heard from him in 14 years, ever since the loss of their baby. They had drifted apart because of all the pain they went through after that, and he had been transferred out of the SVU precinct.

All she could do after getting the results, was stay in the hospital's parking lot and cry

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

Olivia had taken off from work for an entire week before she saw the girl again. Cragen didn't argue at all when she asked for a few personal days. He had been telling her to take a vacation for years and she never did.

Throughout this week, she spent countless hours at the Starbucks just waiting to see if the girl would show up.

She wasn't even entirely sure what she would say to her, even if she did. _Hi, I'm your mom?_ It sounded stupid, even to her, but she couldn't go back now.

_She chose to run her DNA, _

_she noticed an instant connection from the moment she laid eyes on the girl, _

_and now all she could do was pray that she'd see her again._

This revelation was taking over her life because it was all that she could think about. For the first few days, she was numb. She couldn't believe that she hadn't known that she had a daughter out in the world, for 14 years, and she'd never known.

_She still didn't even know her name._

_She thought that she could be her niece? _

_Or her cousin? _

_But her daughter?_

She escaped her thoughts when she saw the same group of six kids entering the coffee shop again.

She sipped her 5th cup slowly and tried no to frighten the kids by staring. Every once in a while, she glanced up just to make sure the girl was still there. She wanted, with every fiber in her being, to get up and introduce herself to the girl. But she didn't know how. She wanted to ask about her life, where she had grown up, what her parents were like, if she had any siblings, but those questions were certainly off limits, if she couldn't even introduce herself.

_What if she did introduce herself and the revelation devastated the girl?_

_What if the girl lived with two loving parents, that had no idea that their kid had died in birth?_

_What if the girl was better off not knowing who her real mother was?_

All of these questions and a thousand more kept running through her mind, throughout the hour and a half that the kids had spent at the coffee shop.

When the group finally got up to leave, Olivia followed farther behind them. Once they got outside, the group split up, all going their separate ways.

After about 15 minutes of walking, Olivia couldn't help but feel like a stalker for following the girl. And she wondered if it was a good time to approach her and introduce herself, but something stopped her from doing just that.

_That something was the picture she had in her mind. _

_The picture of the girl with her family. _

_She assumed that she had a mother,_

_a father,_

_a brother and sister,_

_and even a dog._

_She assumed that she lived in a_ house with a white picket fence and all.

_The moment that she would introduce herself as her mother, would be the moment where she would shatter everything the girl had ever known to be real._

After about a 20-minute walk, Olivia finally saw the girl approaching a house.

It was a house that Olivia had passed everyday on her way to work.

_How could she pass the house that her own daughter had lived in, every weekday on her way to work and not even notice?_

All she could do now was watch the girl walk inside. She didn't dare knock on the door.

She wrote down the address on a piece of paper and made sure to check it out at work.

* * *

Before she went home for the day, she walked over to Elliot's.

He had retired as a detective, but he could never retire from being her best friend. After 13 years together, she had come to trust him more than anyone else in the world. And she needed to talk to him about her situation.

She needed to confine in someone and she didn't have anyone else that she could fully trust with this information.

Fin and Much were still her good friends, but she wasn't entirely sure that she should tell them about this. She knew that they would think she had gone insane or something and wanted to go to someone who she knew wouldn't judge her.

She needed advice from her best friend.

Elliot was already waiting outside for her, sitting on the steps, ever since she had texted him 5 minutes ago. He had two mugs in his hands and looked up at her, when she approached.

His wife was inside and he could tell by Olivia's text that she wanted to talk about something important.

She smiled when she saw him, "If I have another cup of coffee, I'm going to puke."

"It's always a pleasure to see you too, Liv. And its just tea," he replied and laughed.

"You read my mind," she replied as she grabbed the mug from his hand and sat down on the step next to him. They sat silently for a minute.

"What's going on, Liv?" he asked calmly. He knew that something was up with her. "You're never this quiet," he joked.

"I see that you're still the perfect gentleman," she smiled at him.

He laughed. "Everything alright?"

"If it were, do you think I'd be here?"

"Ahhh I just stepped right into that one. Didn't I?" He smiled as he missed these moments that he used to have all day with her.

"Yes you did."

They sat in silence for another few seconds, until she finally spoke softly, "I just found out that I have a daughter." She kept her eyes on her cup of tea and watched the steam rise up into the cold air.

Elliot just stared at her strangely, "Come again?"

She smiled but it was more of a masked-smile and he knew it. She really wanted to cry but she didn't want to do that in front of him, "Fifteen years ago, before we met, I got pregnant. Bry was the father." She stopped so that she could gather her thoughts.

"Cassidy? I didn't know that you guys were dating?"

"That's cause we weren't," Olivia responded as she took a sip of her tea. "We, uh…well, I got pregnant and decided to keep the baby. But she was a stillborn, but…it turns out that she wasn't….There must've been a mistake at the hospital because now I find out that I have a fourteen year old daughter, living a few blocks down from you."

Elliot was speechless. He couldn't believe that he didn't know about any of this. He just sat there with his mouth hanging wide-open.

"Open your mouth any wider, and I'm going to have to drive a bus through it," she joked.

"Oh, sorry," he replied as he closed his mouth and stared at the inside of his cup. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure what I should do."

"Is she okay? Did you meet her yet?"

"No. I followed her today. Can you believe that? I stalked my own daughter to her home," she shook her head. "Am I crazy?"

"If you're imagining this girl, then I would say yeah." They both laughed at his honesty. "…But if you haven't driven yourself crazy or hit your head on a rock in the passed few months that I haven't seen you, then no." He looked at Olivia with sincerity.

She grabbed the manila folder from her purse and handed it to him.

He opened it and saw the DNA results. "I think I needed to see that," he laughed and she punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he yelled and had to smile as he handed it back to her. He spoke more seriously, "I think you need to meet her. You owe it to yourself and to her. I mean, I don't see how anyone's life can get worse with you in it."

She nodded her head.

"Not even mines," he joked.

"You had to throw that in there," she smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, you love me."

"Unfortunately," she finished.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the scene with Elliot and Olivia :)**

**I will introduce her daughter soon so don't worry about that. **

**Any ideas on how you want me to do that? Lmk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know I told a bunch of you that I'd update last night, but I was exhausted and my mind was pretty much BLANK. Couldn't think of a thing to write, but I woke up with a lot more ideas than I had last night, so this was definitely for the best.**

* * *

_A week later_

It had been a week since Olivia found out about the girl. She had used all of that time to research as much information as she could. And some of what she found out was devastating to her.

Her daughter's real name was Darcy Edwards.

She had just turned fourteen and did not have 2 parents or any siblings for that matter.

She did not have a dog and she did not live in a big house with a picket fence.

The couple, that had taken her from the hospital, had died two years after she was born.

Neither of them had an extended family member to take care of the girl.

She was placed in countless foster homes from then on.

The Stevens.

The Adams.

The Brikers.

The Silverstons.

The McConnels.

And now the Randalls.

She had been living with the Randalls for a little over 6 months.

They had 2 sons of their own and were fostering another teen.

Olivia had been trying to get in contact with Brian all day. But all that she was able to find out was that he had been working undercover for 2 years.

Not surprisingly, the feds would not allow her to speak with him, because they didn't want to ruin 2 years of work. Regardless of how dire the situation was.

She didn't want to tell them that it was a family emergency, because she assumed that he wouldn't try to contact her.

He didn't know about Darcy.

And she wasn't quite sure how he would react to the news, because she wasn't quite sure how she, herself, felt about it.

She had always wanted children, but after she thought she lost Darcy, she was a complete wreck for a long time. She never felt the same and she had always felt that something was missing.

It was one of the reasons why she never tried to have anymore children.

Or get close to anyone else for that matter.

She didn't want to feel that same pain ever again.

And that was her worry.

That she would meet Darcy, and the girl would reject her instinctively.

It would be like losing her baby once more, and she feared that it would happen.

But she couldn't help think about the strange connection she felt when she first laid eyes on her.

She KNEW that they were related.

She KNEW that her blood flowed through the young girl's body and it scared her, even more than it excited her.

She was excited of course. Who wouldn't be after discovering that after 14 years, their child was alive?

But she would certainly not allow for that excitement to overcloud her right judgment. With her job, she knew that sometimes things were too good to be true.

* * *

Amaro came back from lunch and saw Olivia sitting at her desk staring into space, "Liv, you okay? You look a little out of it."

She turned her attention to him, "I'm sorry Nick. I'm not myself today."

"You haven't been yourself all week. Is something going on?" he asked with apparent concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a cup of coffee," she stood and walked over to the coffee machine and started to pour herself a cup. "So, did Martha say anything to you or Fin?" she asked, trying to get back to the case they were working on. She walked back over and sat down at the desk across from him

"No, but guess what we found in her apartment?"

"Tell me you didn't search her apartment?" Olivia asked closing her eyes as if, only hearing him say 'yes' but not seeing him, would keep her from having to testify against him, if it ever came down to that.

"I didn't search her apartment," he answered and Olivia opened her eyes and sighed in relief. "Fin did," he finished.

Fin walked into the squad room and Olivia shot him a look. He smiled, "I'm guessing Nick told you the good news?"

"What good news? That you both illegally searched a victim's apartment without her consent?"

"Yeah that," Fin continued as he tossed a small evidence bag with a business card inside of it onto Olivia's desk. "And that we now know where she was, during the hour missing from her timeline.

Olivia picked up the bag and saw the card inside of it. "Sapphire Gentlemen's Club," she read off the card. "So she was hiding the fact that she went to a strip club on her way to the party?"

Nick answered, "Kinda. We stopped by the club to see if anyone recognized her and the owner did. He said that she had stopped by for her audition at 9:20p.m."

"Her audition?" Olivia asked confused.

Fin continued smiling, "And that was one sweet audition. He recorded the entire thing and let me tell you. That girl can move—"

"Okay," Olivia interrupted putting her hand up in the air to keep Fin from continuing. "I get the point."

Nick spoke, "Well, what Fin forgot to mention is who we saw her leaving the club with?"

"Christian," Olivia guessed.

"Nope," Fin answered.

"Jason Martin?"

Nick continued, "Close… Jason Martin's half-brother, Robby Gutierrez."

"Was he on the guest-list for the party at the hotel?" she asked them.

"Nope," Fin smiled.

Olivia gave him a confused look, "Why are you smiling then?"

"Because he wasn't on the list, because he wasn't a guest. He worked at the bar throughout the entrie party."

Olivia's eyes lit up, "Which means that he could have easily spiked her drink with GHB."

"Bingo."

"Did you bring him in for questioning?"

Fin walked over to his desk and sat down, "Nope. We can't find him."

Olivia let out a deep breath. She knew that this was going to be a long case.

* * *

Amaro's phone at his desk started ringing and he answered it quickly, "Detective Amaro, Special Victims Unit, how can I help you?"

Olivia took one last gulp from her coffee and started to do a background check on Robby Gutierrez.

"Alright. 153 West 26th Street in Chelsea got it," he answered.

Olivia removed her gaze off of her computer screen and locked her eyes onto Amaro, when she heard the address. It was the same address where her daughter was now living.

"We're on our way," he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" she asked with obvious worry in her voice.

Nick got up and grabbed his coat from in back of his chair and she did the same. "A teenage girl got raped in Chelsea. You look exhausted. I can take Amanda."

"No, I already know what the house looks like and I'm fine. I'll go," she replied too quickly, which caused Nick to shoot her a strange look.

She ignored him, "Let's go."

She was out the door faster than he was…

* * *

**So, reviews would be lovely.**

**They make me want to update faster :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was speeding through the streets on her way to the Randall's house, "Liv, wanna slow down before you kill us?" Nick says loudly, but Olivia's doesn't seem to hear. Her eyes are fixed on the road and the sirens are louder than ever. He points in back of him, "Alright, that's only the 3rd red light you sped right past without even looking. Wanna tell me what's going on?" he yelled as he flinched slightly at sight of the car his partner barely missed. "LIV!" He was almost positive that she would be the end of him.

Olivia ignored Nick and kept driving. She didn't want to waste any time or energy explaining the situation to him, and she didn't need him passing judgment on her either.

"That great. That's just great," he said as he put his hands up in submission. He was annoyed that his partner wasn't even going to bother to answer him.

* * *

When they arrived in front of the house, Olivia came to an abrupt stop, causing Nick's body shift back and forth out of his seat. "LIV!" he yelled again but didn't even receive any eye contact from her.

She swung the door open and ran towards a policeman that was parked in front of the house, "Detective Benson and Detective Amaro, Special Victims Unit. What's going on?" she asked as she stared impatiently at the other two policemen, who were standing in the doorway of the house. Amaro finally caught up with her.

"Officer Gonzalez," the young officer introduced himself and started to walk them both toward the house. "The neighbors heard a commotion coming from the house, so we came to check it out. A young girl opened the door and told us that her foster-sister was raped by one of the foster-brothers. A 19 year-old male by the name of Edward Randall. He's already been detained and he's in my partner's vehicle as we speak. The victim locked herself in the bathroom. She finally opened the door, only to let the other young girl inside. Neither of them has come out yet."

"What's the girl's name?" Olivia asks as they enter the house.

"We haven't gotten that far. They've both locked themselves in the bathroom and barely said one word. Officer Spencer said he may have heard the name Brenda being mentioned." he points toward the door of the bathroom.

"Okay, we got this," she says and the young officer walks away. Olivia slowly knocks on the door, "Girls, I'm Detective Benson and I'm from the Special Victims Unit. Can one of you let me in please?"

She stops and hears the water faucet running and what sounds like whispered voices. The voices stop and now only the faucet is running. After a minute or two she realized that they had no intention of listening to her, "Your foster-brothers are gone. No one else is here, its just me now," she says as she waves everyone out of the house. Nick gives her a hesitant look but steps out anyway.

The girls start to whisper again, but Olivia couldn't make out what they were saying, no matter how hard she tried. But she figured they were deciding on whether or not they should open the door.

* * *

A few second later, the whispering stops, and someone unlocks the door from the other side. Olivia wants to quickly twist the doorknob, herself, but didn't want to frighten either teen.

She waited impatiently until the door was finally open and she was face to face with her daughter for the first time. She hadn't been this close in proximity to the girl until now, and she tried not to stare at her for too long. She glanced around the bathroom and saw the water faucet still running and another girl sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

The other girl looked completely distraught, and Olivia couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw that Darcy hadn't been the one that was attacked. She hated herself for being relieved that it was someone else.

The girl sitting on the bathtub was extremely skinny, had very fair skin, and long black hair that draped over her shoulders. She hadn't made eye contact with Olivia and was looking down at her hands that were folded over her lap.

Olivia shut the water faucet off and knelt down in front of the girl to get a better look at her face. There were a few bruises on the lower part of her chin and on the sides of her face. Her lip had a split, and it looked like it had just been wiped clean. "Hey Brenda. I'm Detective Benson. Can you tell me who did this?" she asked. Brenda looked up at Darcy for help.

"I already told the other cop who did this. It was Eddie. Don't you guys speak to one another?" Darcy asked with an attitude.

Olivia was taken aback by the girl's demeanor but continued anyways, "Edward Randall, your foster-brother."

Darcy shot Olivia a dirty look, "Uh, yeah."

"Does he live here with you both of you?"

"Uh-huh."

Olivia turned her gaze back a Brenda, when she realized that she was probably going to get more information out of the other girl. "Okay. I know this is very difficult for you, but can you tell me what happened?"

Brenda's eyes finally met Olivia's and she opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but didn't make a sound. She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Darcy, who hugged the girl tightly back. "I think you should go," Darcy said threateningly. She continued trying to console the girl, who had been sobbing loudly over her shoulder.

Olivia knew that Darcy was only trying to keep Brenda from crying, but she also knew that keeping quiet wouldn't do anyone any good, "Brenda, you don't have to say anything right now, if you don't want to. But I really think that I should take you to the hospital to get you checked out. It's our best bet at getting this guy."

Long silence.

Olivia knew that Brenda was considering it, "If you want, Darcy can come with us too, so that you're not alone."

Darcy gave her a strange look, "Who told you my name?"

Olivia had just realized what she had said. She quickly came up with a lie, "Detective Gutierrez got your name from your foster-brother."

Darcy loosened Brenda's grip around her to look at her face, "Is that what you wanna do? You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

"But you should," Olivia continued. "I've never heard of a rape-victim who regretted not going." She heard muffled whispers from Brenda and Darcy for a few seconds, as they talked it over.

Darcy glanced back at Olivia, "She said okay."

* * *

"Okay, good. I can take you both now," Olivia replied as she opened the door for both of them to exit. She followed the two girls as they walked toward the coat hanger that was beside the door.

Being that Brenda seemed so distraught, Darcy grabbed Brenda's coat first and threw it around the girl, who was still trembling with fear. When she went to grab her own, Olivia caught glimpse of the huge handprint bruise around her wrist. Almost instinctively, she grabbed hold of the girl's arm to examine it more closely.

"OW!" Darcy yelled as she pulled her arm away from Olivia's grasp, "What is wrong with you?" she asked loudly and shot Olivia a hardened glance.

Olivia had just realized what she had done and she knew that she must've freaked Darcy out. But she couldn't help but feel angered that someone hurt her daughter, even though Darcy had no idea that Olivia was her mother. She shook her head out of it, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Did Edward Randall do that?" she pointed to the fresh bruise on the girl's arm. Darcy had now crossed her arms over her body in an effort to hide the bruise.

"NO!" she yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Darcy replied angrily and continued to put on her coat. She gave Olivia another dirty look, grabbed hold of her foster-sister's arm, and walked her out of the Randall's house.

Olivia just watched after her, realizing that the first encounter with her daughter did not go as well as she hoped.

* * *

**TBC…**

**And quick question: Do you guys prefer I use their first names or last names? (like Olivia or Benson, Nick or Amaro, Amanda or Rollins, Fin or Tutuola) Let me know, because I don't mind going back and changing a few words, and I realized that I'm kind of using both here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I've been really busy with school and what not. Plus, I started another story (writing 4 at once) and lemme tell you, it's not easy :(**

**Ideas would be lovely. Lately, I've been longing for inspiration for this fic and idk why. Any ideas would be great :)**

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure how she should feel about having her daughter be a witness to this. Part of her didn't think that this was the proper environment for the fourteen-year-old. She didn't feel comfortable allowing the girl to sit and listen to the details of a rape. She didn't want her involved in the situation at all. But here they were, and it was obvious that Darcy had no intention of leaving her foster-sister's side. And Olivia knew that it wasn't her place to tell her otherwise.

She was technically her biological mother, but Darcy had no idea of any of it. Olivia was sure that she could say anything would convince the girl to leave the room.

But another part of her, was somewhat proud that she wanted to sit by Brenda's side during such a traumatic time for her. Although her foster-sister was older by two years, it was obvious that she still looked to Darcy for assurance. Olivia was almost positive that if Darcy hadn't agreed to come with her, Brenda wouldn't have hesitated to decline the hospital visit.

As soon as the RN walks in, Olivia stands up from her seat.

"You ordered the rape kit?" the older-looking nurse asked Olivia, and she nodded her head yes.

Darcy and Brenda glanced up at the two women and Brenda tightly squeezed Darcy's arm. "What rape kit?" Darcy asked harshly. "You said that she was only going to get checked out. What does she need a kit done for?"

Olivia was used to dealing with hostile victims, but Darcy wasn't even the victim and she was hostile. "The rape kit collects evidence so that we can build a case against Eddie," Olivia tried to reason with the two girls but wasn't entirely sure that she would be successful.

"What do you mean build a case? She doesn't want to build a case against him, do you?" Darcy whips around and asks Brenda. Brenda shakes her head no. "Okay, let's go then," Darcy waves her forward, so that they can leave.

Olivia quickly stands in front of Brenda as soon as she gets off the bed, "No, no, Brenda that isn't a good idea." She looks at Brenda so that she can meet her eyes. She knew that getting the older girl to take her side over someone she trusts was going to be mission. "You don't have to make all of these decisions right now, but you should at least do the rape kit to collect any evidence. We can deal with the rest as they come, but the evidence disappears very fast. And that's the best way we're going to get this guy."

Brenda stared at the detective and she wanted to trust her, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did. She already knew that she was going to be taken out of the Randall's home. But telling them the truth could result in disastrous consequences for her. Not only was she terrified of Eddie. But she was also terrified of where she would end up after all of this.

If she left the hospital and said nothing, she knew that she would be placed in another foster home. And she accepted that considering the circumstances. She definitely didn't want to go back to the Randall's house with Eddie.

But if she told the truth and had this go to trial, the chances of being placed into a group home were very high. Neither girl had ever been placed in one, but they've heard of the horror stories that go on in them.

And they both knew that it was nothing compared to what happened tonight.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Darcy asked Brenda. It was obvious that she didn't want her to go through with it. She knew that the detective thought she was just being a hard-ass for know reason, but she didn't care what anyone thought of her. She wasn't going to force Brenda to make a decision that could very much change the course of her life dramatically. Brenda was more emotionally distraught than she was. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't sure if Brenda would make it in a group home.

Brenda switched her gaze from the detective to her foster-sister and finally spoke, "I wanna leave. I don't want to be here."

Olivia placed a hand on Brenda's shoulder and wasn't surprised to see her flinch away. "I understand that, but I think you're making a mistake," Olivia tried to reason.

"She doesn't want to be here," Darcy repeated and she was getting annoyed that this woman was being so persistent.

Olivia glanced at her daughter, "I know that this decision is difficult for her. But it'd be best if Brenda stayed here, so that—"

"Best for who?" Darcy asked as she glared at the detective standing in front of her. "For you?"

"No," Olivia tried to protest and it was obvious that she was getting frustrated with her. "That's not it at all—"

She was cut off again by the girl, "Because it's definitely not in the best interest for her." She pointed at a very traumatized looking Brenda. "I can tell you that much." She looked at her foster-sister, "Come on. Let's go. We don't have to be here."

Olivia tried to stop them, "Wait—"

But Darcy grabbed onto the girl's arm and interrupted her, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time. But we're leaving now."

"Where?" Olivia asked. "Not back to the Randall's house, I suppose?" She asked and this time she couldn't hide the frustration and anger in her voice.

Brenda cringed at the name and Darcy placed her hand on her shoulder. "Of course not. And I don't believe it's any of your business. We're. Done. Here. Detective," Darcy exclaimed as both girls walked out of the ER.

Olivia just watched helplessly after them, wondering if that would be the last time she saw her daughter…

* * *

**TBC**

**Ideas? Please. Anything. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got a pretty good amount of reviews and ideas for last chapter, so I figure wth? Let me update.**

* * *

Just as the two girls stepped outside, they heard the detective's voice from behind them. "Wait! I can't let you leave," Olivia said as she caught up with them.

"And why not?" Darcy stopped walking with Brenda and turned around to face the obnoxious detective. She was really getting aggravated by the woman's relentlessness. She didn't even know them, so _What the hell was her problem? _She crossed her arms around her body and stared at Olivia challengingly.

Olivia stared back at her daughter's face and could tell that she didn't appreciate her persistence. But if she didn't stop them from leaving now, she wasn't sure if she'd ever see her again. Not to mention, she didn't want Eddie Randall to get away with what he did to Brenda.

Or what he might've done to Darcy.

Olivia had to come up with something, and she had to come up with it fast, "Well, both of you are minors, and under the social service law I cannot allow you to leave this hospital by yourselves. You need to stay here until someone can come to pick you up." She had just lied to both of the girls, but she knew that they would believe her.

Darcy rolled her eyes after listening to the detective's reasoning, "I can't believe this crap," she shook her head with annoyance.

Brenda stared helplessly at Olivia, and Olivia knew that she had a better chance at getting Brenda to trust her. And she also knew that Darcy wouldn't leave without her foster-sister. She reached out her hand and gently grabbed Brenda's arm, "You both are going to have to come back inside for right now, okay?"

Brenda reluctantly followed Olivia inside, and Darcy followed farther behind. She hated the fact the Brenda was such a pushover and willingly went along with the cop.

Once they were inside, Olivia and Brenda sat in a secluded corner in the waiting room. She looked from Brenda to Darcy, who had been standing in front of them, "Do you have anyone you can call to come and get you two?"

Darcy just glared at her without answering.

"She can call our social worker, Mike. She knows his number by heart," Brenda whispered, which caused Darcy to shoot her a disapproving look.

"Okay. That's good," Olivia said as she handed her cell-phone over to the girl. "Why don't you go call him?" she offered as she pointed to the restroom.

Darcy looked from Olivia to Brenda. Reluctantly, she grabbed the detective's Iphone and walked toward the restroom. All she wanted to do was get as far away from the cop as possible, and if calling Mike was the only way to do it, that's what she'd do.

* * *

Olivia watched as the girl walked away and waited until she closed the restroom door, before she turned to talk to Brenda. "Brenda, I think you're making a BIG, big mistake here. What Eddie did to you wasn't right. You know that right?"

Brenda barely nodded her head yes.

Olivia gently placed her hand over Brenda's, "If you don't say anything, then he's going to get away with what he did."

"I can't," Brenda cried.

"Why not? Did he threaten you? …Because we can protect you, so that he can't hurt you."

"No, that's not it," Brenda shook her head uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay." Olivia tried to get her to relax. "Than what is it? …Is it because of Darcy," Olivia tried to reason.

"No, that's not it either. She's trying to protect me. You don't understand," Brenda looked toward the restroom, hoping that Darcy would hurry back.

"Then, help me understand, Brenda."

"If I admit to it… I'll be sent to a group home," she said as she tried to wipe away her tears. "It's really bad there, and I won't ever be fostered again."

"No," Olivia tried to assure her. "I promise you, that's not going to happen."

"It will. You can't promise me that."

"Why do you think that you'll be sent to a group home?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Because that's what'll happen if they find out about Eddie…He's my foster brother, and if they find out that I… that we… they'll send me to one. It's a rule."

"No." Olivia shook her head, "There's no rule, that say's that he can rape you, Brenda."

"No. But there's a rule, that says I can't be in a romantic relationship with a foster-sibling, and that's what they're going to think if I say something."

"No one's going to think that."

"You can't promise me that."

"Yes, I can," Olivia said. "…But I need you to do the rape kit. It's the only way we're going to get this guy."

Brenda stayed silent, so Olivia had to appeal to her conscience, "You don't want this to happen to another girl? Do you?" She never liked playing the guilt card, but she was desperate at this point. Darcy would be do back any second, and Brenda still hadn't agreed to the kit.

"No," Brenda replied in a barely audible voice, and Olivia knew that it was working.

"Then, you gotta do the rape kit," Olivia pressed and leaned her head so that Brenda could meet her eyes. "We have to make sure that he never does this to another person again."

Brenda stared into the detective's eyes for a few seconds as she contemplated the decision. "…Ok," she nodded her head yes.

Olivia stood up, "Okay, good." She waved one of the nurses over, "She's going to do the kit."

The nurse offered Brenda a warm smile and reached for the girl's arm, "Okay, this way please."

* * *

Darcy came out of the restroom and looked at all three of them in confusion, "Mike's on his way. Wait…What are you doing?" she glared at the nurse who was walking Brenda toward one of the rooms.

Olivia glanced at Darcy and then at Brenda, "Brenda, are you going to be okay to go with the nurse alone?"

"Uh— no, she's not going to be okay," Darcy stated matter-of-factly.

Brenda looked at Darcy who had been standing next to Olivia and nodded her head. "I wanna do it."

Darcy shot Olivia another piercing look and walked over to Brenda, "You don't have to listen to her. She can't tell you what to do."

"I have to do it. I don't want this to happen to someone else," Brenda tried to explain to Darcy.

"That's not your problem, Brenda. If you do this, you know what's going to happen, right?" Darcy asked her.

"Yes…but I want to do it…I'll be right out," she said as the nurse closed the door, leaving Darcy and Olivia standing outside.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Darcy yelled at her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You tricked her into doing what you wanted? You have some nerve!"

Olivia expected as much from her, "If we don't get this evidence now—"

"SCREW YOUR DAMN EVIDENCE! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY SIGNING HER DEATH SENTENCE! CONGRADULATIONS! I hope you're satisfied, detective. You really did your job!" Darcy said as she slammed the cop's phone into her chest, not caring if she would be arrested for just assaulting a police officer.

Olivia grabbed onto the phone and watched as Darcy walked toward the waiting room and took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Olivia had to turn her body around and walk inside the bathroom to keep from falling apart in front of the girl.

TBC...

* * *

**So, in case you couldn't tell, your ideas helped me out a lot with this chapter. So thank you to all the guests that helped me who didn't leave a name and to Victoria and ****LawNorderjunkie862. I kind of combined all of your ideas into one. **

**If any of you have any more, that would be greatly appreciated :)**

**And P.S. I know I haven't introduced Brian into the story yet, but I definitely will. I want to make sure that Darcy and Olivia are getting along first before I do that. And technically, he's still AWOL (undercover) so they can't get in contact with him, as of yet.**

**Reviews are always AWESOME! **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. I want to improve my writing, and the only way I can do that is if I'm told what I'm doing wrong :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Once inside of the restroom, Olivia tried her best to calm down.

_Yes, Darcy was her daughter._

_Yes, she did just yell at her._

_Yes, she does hate her guts right now._

_But no, she did not know the truth._

_She did not know that her biological mother had been standing in front of her._

_She did not know the repercussions of what she was saying. _

_She did not know the importance of Brenda's cooperation._

_She did not know the importance of gathering evidence for the rape._

Olivia glanced at the mirror near the sink and tried to gather her thoughts_. _

_She wouldn't allow any of this to get to her. _

_She had to be the adult,_

_the stronger person._

She wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and fallen onto her cheeks in the past few seconds, and let out a deep breath.

_She wouldn't let this get to her._

_Correction: She COULD'NT let it get to her._

* * *

She opened the restroom door back up and saw her daughter still sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She had been staring anxiously at the door that Brenda had disappeared into.

Olivia noticed that the door had still been shut, and walked over to where Darcy had been sitting. It was obvious to her that the teen wasn't going to cooperate with her willingly. She was going to have to pull the information out of her, which was something that she was used to doing anyway.

She took a seat next to her. But to her surprise, Darcy shifted an entire seat over. It was obvious to her that the girl didn't trust easily, which Olivia would normally consider a good thing. But she hated the fact that Darcy felt the need to put up that wall between them already.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and began questioning the girl, "Okay, did you see what happened to Brenda?"

Darcy glared at her. "If I did, don't you think I wouldn't have tried to stop it?" she asked sarcastically. "Why are you asking me questions anyway? Do you think that I'd still help you after what you've done?" Darcy stood up and began walking toward the exit of the hospital.

Olivia quickly got up and ran in front of her, grabbing her arm to keep her from exiting, "No, but I'd think you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Brenda's chances of not going into a group home."

Darcy looked up at Olivia at the realization that Brenda obviously said too much, "Well, thanks to you, I don't have to worry about that. You've already done that yourself."

"Darcy, Brenda will not be placed in a group home and neither will you," Olivia tried to assure her.

The girl fake-laughed, "Yea, okay…"

Olivia sighed, "I promise you that it won't happen."

"And why should I believe you? Let me guess…because you're a cop? And you're all upstanding people who never lie? Please, you just want us to help you do your job," she shook her head.

Olivia couldn't help but feel hurt by her daughter's comment.

_Is that what this girl really thought about cops?_

_About her?_

_More importantly, what caused her to feel that way?_

She finally found the courage to answer her, "No, because I honestly wouldn't want either of you to end up there, and I wouldn't lie to you."

Darcy scoffed at her answer.

Olivia changed the subject and slowly placed her hand on the girl's back, gently pushing her back toward the seats, "What did Brenda tell you?"

"I've already told you. That Eddie raped her."

"I know but I need to know what else?"

"What do you mean?" Darcy questioned. "What else is there to tell?"

"She didn't say anything else about it?"

"No. And I didn't ask."

Olivia nodded her head with acceptance, "Okay, so what happened to your wrist?"

"Huh?"

"I noticed a handprint bruise on your wrist. Did Eddie do that too?"

"No," Darcy snapped.

Olivia knew that the girl was being defensive about something, but wasn't entirely sure what or why, for that matter. "Who did it then?"

"No one you know. It has nothing to do with what happened tonight so just let it go. When is Brenda going to be done?"

"Soon," Olivia assured her. She didn't want to push the girl any more than she already had. It was obvious that she wasn't going to give up whoever had given her the bruise tonight, and she was afraid that Darcy would shut down completely if she kept pressing her about it.

* * *

Before she could continue the conversation, Darcy's gaze moved toward the automatic double-doors that began opening. An older man walked over to her, "Where's Brenda? Are you two ready to go?" he asked Darcy while he glanced at his watch with impatience.

Darcy just stared up at him, unsure of how to respond.

Olivia took that as her queue to speak. She got up and showed him her badge, "Mike, is it?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her in confusion, silently wondering what the girls must've gotten themselves into that involved police intervention.

She pointed to the corner of the room, "I'm Detective Benson. Can we talk in private?"

He nodded his head and followed the detective out of earshot of anyone else.

"Brenda was attacked, which is why—"

"By who?" he interrupted.

"By one of her foster-brother's, Edward R—"

"Eddie?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that what she told you?"

"Yes, actually. That's—"

"What exactly did she say?" he interrupted again.

Olivia was taken aback by his rudeness, "Well, she said that she was raped."

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yes."

"Did Darcy witness any of this? Did anyone see what happened?"

"No—"

"So, she could be lying?"

"She's not," Olivia tried to assure him.

"How can you be so sure?"

Olivia was beginning to get aggravated by his constant doubting and it came out in her voice, "Because I've dealt with these situations before and from experience, I can tell if someone has—"

"I appreciate your concern detective, but it's actually getting late and we all should get going," he replied as he began waving Darcy over. "Where's Brenda?" he asked Darcy.

Olivia waved Darcy back toward the waiting room, which caused them both to receive a confused glance from the girl, who eventually walked back over to her seat and sat down.

Olivia grabbed hold of Mike's arm and moved him directly in front of her, so that Darcy couldn't read either of their lips. "I do not recommend that. Brenda is getting a rape kit done as we speak, and neither of them can go back to the Randall's house."

He nodded his head, "I know that, which is exactly why I'm taking them both to a group home, so that they can get some sleep because it's late—"

Olivia shook her head no, "You can't take them to a group home. I still have to get their statements—"

"You can do that tomorrow," he tried to assure her.

"I can't," she argued. "The closer the statements are taken to the actual assault, the more accurate they are."

"Well, what do you supposed I do, Detective?" he asked her confusingly. "I can't stay here with them all night."

"I can… I can take them down to the station, so that they can give their statements. They can stay there for the night."

"And I can pick them up in the morning?"

Olivia stayed silent for a while until she finally spoke, "Yeah."

They both exchanged information, and Darcy watched as Mike waved good-bye to her and walked out of the hospital. She looked back at Olivia with a surprised look, wondering how exactly she was able to pull that one off.

TBC…

* * *

**So, a special thanks to shanellabella1225 and all the no-named guests that threw their ideas at me.**

**I'm surprised that I'm getting so much help for this fic.**

**Normally, I ask for ideas and no one ever responds to me :P**

**And thanks to Colee41, I will use your idea next chapter :)**

**Ideas are still welcome and greatly appreciated. Reviews are too :)**


	8. Chapter 8

After Olivia interviewed both Brenda at the hospital, she was able to bring both of them back to the precinct without any objections from either teen. Brenda had seemed to be doing much better than she had been earlier that night. She had finally stopped crying, but appeared almost numb toward her surrounding, giving nonchalant responses to the detective's questions and staring into space most of the time. She showed almost no emotion, which Olivia had considered to be a common reaction of a rape victim. Darcy had been pretty quiet since Mike had left the hospital and during the entire ride to station. Olivia thought that her sudden timidity was due to the shock of knowing that a cop actually kept her word and didn't have them sent to a group home for the night.

Then, she remembered that it was for just _one_ night.

Mike agreed that they wouldn't be taken to a group home _tonight_, but he said _nothing_ about _tomorrow_.

In fact, he specifically mentioned that they _would_ be taken to one.

She knew that if she would allow that to happen, neither girl would ever trust her after that.

_How could she make a promise to them that she couldn't keep?_

It wouldn't matter to them, that she had no control over CPS or the situation in general.

_All they would see is another liar._

Her daughter would never give her the time of day, if she knew that she lied to her about something this important.

She would've regretting trusting her in the first place.

Olivia was taken out of her thoughts the moment that she heard the sound of the elevator ding. The doors opened and she stepped outside and gestured for them to follow her.

Both girls awkwardly glanced around the dark building as they trailed closely behind the woman. She turned on the lights in the empty squad room in and effort to get them to relax, but it gave them the opposite effect.

Seeing all of the desks and police logos in the room seemed to have made them more nervous, because Olivia noticed Brenda taking a few steps closer toward Darcy, and Darcy had begun to glance at all of the doorways, as if she thought a psychopath was going to enter at any moment. The small cell in the room didn't help ease their tension either, as Darcy saw the small cot in it, and assumed that was where they were expected to sleep.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Olivia assured them.

"We're not," Darcy tried to answer in a stern voice, but it came out as barely a whisper.

Olivia caught onto it but tried to brush it off, "Okay, would you girls like something to drink or to snack on, maybe?"

Darcy glanced around the room again. _A bottle of tequila would be nice,_ she thought to herself but didn't think the detective would appreciate the comment.

"We don't have any money," Brenda answered shyly.

Olivia let out a soft laugh, "I'm not going to charge you."

Brenda looked at her foster-sister before she answered, "Do you have water?" Darcy gave her a blank-stare.

The detective smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, we have water," she looked over to Darcy, "And you?"

"Water's fine," she answered.

"Okay, why don't I take you two upstairs first," she said as motioned them both toward the stairs.

She walked over toward the door, opened it, and held it open for both teens to enter, "Not exactly the Marriot but it should do for tonight," Olivia said as she gestured toward the two twin-sized beds for them to sit. They did, and she walked over toward a cabinet and pulled out two sweat suits and threw them onto the beds. "There's a shower and a bathroom on the other side of that door," she pointed to door that both girls had been eyeing cautiously, "You girls are welcome to use both, and um…I'll be right back with your waters," she finished as she left the room.

* * *

Brenda turned toward Darcy, "She sounds nice."

"For now," Darcy rolled her eyes.

"She got Mike to leave us with her for tonight."

Darcy sighed, "She wanted your statement, Brenda. She's doing whatever she thought she had to. Tomorrow, Mike will be back to pick us up and we'll end up right where we thought we would, after you gave your statement. One night here isn't going to make a difference and you know that."

Brenda sniffled and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so stupid to have listened to her."

Darcy suddenly realized how harsh she had just sounded and walked over to the other bed and sat next to Brenda, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. This isn't your fault okay," she assured her as she wiped a tear from the girl's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for…I, on the other hand, should have killed the bastard when I had the chance."

Brenda laughed, "You didn't have to slam the vase onto his head."

"I'm just mad that it broke, before I got the chance to hit him again," she finished causing them both to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go shower," Brenda said.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait here," Darcy said as she got back up and took off her jacket and placed it on the bed, completely unaware that Olivia had been eavesdropping on them after she left the room.

Olivia took that opportunity to walk downstairs to grab the waters for the girls.

She knew that Darcy didn't fully trust her, but she hoped that she'd at least believe her when she told her they wouldn't end up in a group home. She thought she was making progress with the girl, when Mike agreed to let them spend the night here. But still, Darcy hadn't expected much from the woman. The girl still thought that she was only doing her job, that she was manipulating them.

* * *

By the time Olivia reached the top of the stairs and entered the room, Darcy had been lying on the bed face-up with her arm covering her eyes in an effort to block out the light and fall asleep.

Olivia placed both glasses of water gently onto the table between both of the beds, but Darcy flinched at the sound of the glasses touching the table.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Liv said.

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't hear you come in," Darcy covered her eyes back up with her arm. Olivia noticed the bruise again, but tried to fight the urge to address it, not wanting a repeat of the last time.

"So, Brenda's in the shower?"

"Uhuh," Darcy answered without any movement.

Olivia stared at her for a long time and sat down on the other bed, wanting desperately to start a normal conversation with her, but fearing that the girl would get angry and regret ever talking to her.

She goes another route instead, "Ya know, I didn't just do this for Brenda's statement. I would never do something like that, and I don't want either of you to think that."

Darcy removed her arm from above her eyes and sat up, "Hold up, you were spying on us?"

"Yes, I was," she answered sternly an unapologetically. If this was the only way she was going to get Darcy to start talking, she was going to use it.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I had a feeling that you were lying to me," she answered. "And I was right."

"I didn't—" Darcy tried to protest but Olivia wouldn't let her.

"You told me that you didn't see what happened," she tilted her head to the side, as she waited for her daughter's reply.

"I didn't."

Olivia didn't answer.

"…I came into the room when he—when he was finished."

"And you assaulted him?" Olivia asked.

"Not exactly," she shrugged her shoulders, "…Okay, kinda. Can I go to jail for that?" she questioned. "I mean, I'm already here, so…" she gestured toward the room.

"If you lie about it, then yes," Liv was trying her best to give the girl a reality check. "You gave me a false report, which is punishable by the law."

"So… what? You're going to arrest me now?" Darcy snapped at her.

"Not if you cooperate with me and stop lying, when there's no reason to lie."

"I didn't want to go to juvie," Darcy reasoned.

"Why would you go to juvie?"

"I don't know? Maybe for breaking a vase on Eddie's head?" Dary shot her a confused look.

"You were defending Brenda. You wouldn't have gone to juvie for that," Olivia said as she glanced at her daughter's face, which depicted both understanding and embarrassment. She gently grabbed onto the girl's wrist, "Is that how you got this bruise?"

Darcy took a while to respond, "Yeah, but it was my fault. Eddie grabbed onto my wrist and twisted it, to keep me from grabbing something else and hitting him."

Olivia sighed deeply, "Does it hurt?"

"No…a little," the girl admitted.

"Does it feel broken?"

"No… I don't know. I can't tell."

Olivia held the girls wrist up to see it better, "Can you twist it?" she asked.

Darcy manages to do just that.

"Okay," Oliva continued, "Does it hurt when you do that?"

"Yeah," she answers without hesitation.

Olivia rubbed her forehead with her thumb, "All right, I guess we're going to have to take another trip to the hospital."

Darcy moaned, "I'm really tired. Can we just wait until tomorrow and see if it gets any better? Please. I really don't want to go back there right now."

Olivia glanced at her daughter's red eyes and could tell that the girl was in fact exhausted and gave in, "Okay, we'll go tomorrow."

"Thank God," Darcy answered as she laid back down onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Olivia stood up and began walking toward the door, "Goodnight"

"Night."

Olivia stopped in the doorway and turned around, "And Darcy…I meant what I said before. I wouldn't let Mike take you to a group home. I won't allow it, okay?"

She waited for a response from the girl and didn't receive one. She figured she had already fallen asleep.

TBC…

* * *

**So thank you guys for the lovely ideas.**

**A couple of you mentioned wanting Darcy to have a nightmare, and I want to do that because I like the idea, but at a different time and a different situation.**

**I wanted to show Liv getting to Darcy's level in an effort to pull the information about the bruise out of her- Kind of like a tough-love sort of thing.**

**I figured that the best way to get her to talk to her is to relate to her in a way? Idk? Made sense when I wrote it, lol**

**Ideas are still welcome.**

**I'm trying to consider them all, and if they're not used right away, I'm saving them for a much better time :)**

**Loving your reviews too. Makes me feel better knowing that I actually have an audience that's reading this, so keep em' coming please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait you guys. Technically it was only 5 days, but I know that 5 days can feel like a lifetime, when you're waiting for an update. And again, your reviews are amazing! I appreciate every single one. **

**And hello to the new followers :) **

**Let me just shut up and just continue where I left off :P**

* * *

**Just incase you forgot: **_**We left off at the police station. Liv and Darcy (kinda) had a bonding moment, where Liv found out that the girl "may" or "may not" have a broken wrist. They agreed to get some sleep and go to the hospital in the morning; however Mike (the social worker) planned to pick the girls up, that same morning…**_

_Morning_

Olivia had barely gotten any sleep, considering how late they had arrived at the station and how early she had gotten up. She was rubbing her eyes and staring at her computer screen when Nick and Amanda walked in.

"Morning, Liv," he said as he looked at her strangely.

"Morning guys," she said, giving them a quick glance and staring back at her computer screen.

"Nice outfit," Amanda offered as she took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair.

"Thanks."

"You were wearing it yesterday?" Nick continued.

She sighed. "Sorry. I've been really busy with that case we caught last night."

"You know, you didn't have to send me off. I could've helped," he tells her.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought this was something I needed to do by myself."

Nick and Amanda exchanged glances. They had talked privately on their way to work about her behavior last night, and it was obvious to them that she was still acting strange.

Olivia noticed their glance. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Okay…" Olivia echoed as she answered the phone that had just started ringing. "I gotta take this," she tells them.

They both nod, and she picks up the receiver, "SVU. This is Detective Benson."

"Detective, this is Mike from Social Services. I've just gotten your voicemail about wanting to foster the girls?"

"Yes, thank you so much for calling me back."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I have it on file that you've fostered Calvin Arliss for a few weeks, but they're going to require more attention, especially at this age. And especially, after all that they've gone through recently. I just don't want you to make this decision on impulse and then regret it later on."

"I understand where you're coming from and I am prepared to offer them all the attention they need. I really want to do this for both of the girls. And I think that considering the circumstances, I can provide Brenda with the help that she needs better than a stranger due to my background of dealing with rape victims."

"Okay. Well, I'll have to inspect your residence and determine if it is suitable for two teenage girls, and if that goes well, then I don't see why we can't give this a shot."

Olivia pauses as she thought about all of the preparing she had to do before he could get to her apartment, "…Yeah, that sounds great. We're going to have to do it later though, because I have to take Darcy to the hospital to check if her wrist is broken."

"Not a problem, Olivia. Just give me a call when you're done."

"Will do, Mike. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you," he finished and hung up.

Olivia smiled to herself and hung up the phone. She looked up only to see Nick and Amanda looking at her in confusion as they caught the smile. She tried to hide it. "Long story," she says flatly, in hopes that they wouldn't try to pry any information out of her just yet.

Amanda and Nick exchange glances and they're both thinking the same thing: that Olivia was out of her mind.

Nick changes the subject, "Did you get Brenda's statement?"

"Yes, I did," she answers as she tosses a notepad in front of him. "How'd the interview with Edward Randall go?"

"He was all over the place. You know, not the smartest kid on the block. He just kept contradicting himself and stuttering all over the place. First he said he didn't touch her, and then he said she came onto him and he gave in. You know, basically admitted to statutory rape without realizing it... And then he said that the other girl attacked him. What did she say?"

"She admitted to breaking a vase on top of his head in an effort to defend Brenda," Olivia admitted, but she intentionally left out the part about lying about it at first and not actually admitting it, but getting caught lying. She knew how a court would see that, and didn't want to cause them any more trouble. The protective instinct to lie for daughter also played a huge factor in her decision to omit that information.

"She's tough. Can't argue that." Nick says.

"Did she get hurt?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, actually. He twisted her wrist, which is why I was just about to take her over to St. Josephs to have it looked at right now.

"Wait a minute," Nick stops Olivia. "Didn't you go to the hospital last night? Didn't Brenda do a rape kit?"

Olivia had to cover up fast, "Yeah, but she didn't think it was broken, so she didn't mention it. You know how kids are," she said while shrugging her shoulders and collecting some papers from her desk. "Well, anyway, I should probably go wake them up right now—"

"They're here?" Amanda interrupts in confusion.

"Yup. It was either here or a group home, and I figured they had been through enough last night."

"Uhuh," Nick nodded his head unconvincingly and glances at Amanda.

Olivia chose to ignore it, "I should get going," she says while getting up from her seat and walking up the stairs to find the girls.

* * *

Olivia knocks lightly on the door and opens it to find both girls still sleeping. She turns on the light and Darcy's eyes open and she squints them back tightly. "What the hell?" she asks in a raspy morning voice.

Olivia shuts the light back off. "Sorry," she says, as she has to fight back a laugh. "Not a morning person huh?" Olivia asks as she walks over to the foot of the girl's bed.

Darcy looks at her confusingly as if she forgotten who she was, and then glances around the room and sees Brenda. That's when she quickly remembers how she ended up here. "I guess you can say that," she yawns. "Is Mike here yet?" she asks nonchalantly.

The detective glances at her daughter and couldn't help but still feel hurt by the girl's unwillingness to believe her. She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her though, "No, but how does your wrist feel?"

"Much better," Darcy smiled unconvincingly, and Olivia sensed that she was lying again.

"It does?" she asks again, giving her daughter to a chance to be honest.

"Totally," she says as she removes the blanket off of her and tries to sit up.

"Can I see it?" Olivia asks non-threateningly as she holds up her hand.

"Sure," Darcy says trying to sound like she's being honest and placing her hand on top the detective's. Truthfully, she didn't want to go to the hospital and have them tell her that it was broken. It would go in her file, and the doctor's would have to put a big-ugly cast on it. Not to mention the fact that if she was placed in a group home, the other girls would probably view her as a target because she was less able to defend herself.

"Can you twist it?" Olivia asks, and the girl does just that. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope," Darcy answered.

Olivia grabs the girl's hand and pushes it back slowly, "What about now?" she questions and Darcy flinches a little bit but tries to act as if she didn't.

"Still no," she answers.

"What about now?" Olivia pushes her hand a little farther.

"Ow!" Darcy yells as she snatches her wrist from the detective and glares at her.

"Darcy, I think it's broken," Olivia says softly.

"Well now it is," Darcy says angrily.

"We're going to the hospital. They'll be able to tell if it's broken. It might only be sprained," she says.

She grunts, "Do we have to? It really doesn't hurt that bad."

"Yes, we do," Olivia, says sternly. "I've already told Mike that we were going, so we have to go anyway."

Darcy sighs, "Fine." She looks over at Brenda who's still sound asleep. "What about Brenda?"

"She can stay here. I'll tell my friends to keep an eye on her."

Darcy looks at Olivia worriedly.

Olivia quickly sensed it, "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

TBC…

* * *

**Any ideas for next chapter? It'll be the hospital scene of course, but what else? **

**And I got a request for more E/O. I'll include another chapter with him soon, but they're not going to be romantically involved or anything. They're definitely going to be just friends in this fic. I just think it's weird them being together like that. Idk?**

**And someone asked if Spinner or Peter would be included in this. The answer is unfortunately no. I haven't watched Degrassi in forever, but I didn't really like them in it anyways. I basically just took Darcy's name and picture. Nothing else is really the same about her character. I just got used to calling her Darcy, rather than Annie on 90210 :(**

**And I got a few ideas for this one from a guest, who asked me to have Darcy question whether going to the hospital was a good idea or not? So thank you a lot.**

**P.S. Brian will turn up soon.**

**And I know that some of you want Liv to tell Darcy that she's her mother already, but I kind of want to wait a little bit for that. It's too soon in my opinion. I think it will throw everything off completely and make Darcy trust her even less. And who knows? Maybe something else might give it away :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Darcy Edwards?" the nurse called.

"Finally," Olivia said. Both she and Darcy had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour. Both were having trouble keeping awake and were relieved when the nurse called her name.

They quickly stood up and followed the RN. "Hello, Darcy. I'm Kelly, the head nurse of the pediatric department."

Darcy mumbled a "hi" to the woman. She was grumpy because it was so early in the morning. But, having to wait so long in the waiting room annoyed her even more.

"Are you mom?" the nurse asked Olivia.

"Uh…" Olivia began.

"No," Darcy finished for her and looked at Olivia confusingly. _How hard was it to answer that question?_ She thought to herself.

Olivia coughed nervously, "I'm Detective Benson. I was asked to bring her here to examine her wrist. We think it's broken."

"You think it's broken," Darcy corrected.

The nurse glanced from Olivia to Darcy awkwardly, "Alright. Darcy, right this way." Darcy followed the nurse into an an empty room, with Olivia trailing right behind her. "Okeydokey, well I will be right back. Darcy, please have a seat on the examination table, and Detective, would you please have a seat on one of the chairs." Both of them did as they were told and watched Nurse Kelly walk out.

"You brought me to a hospital where the head nurse says 'Okeydokey'? Well, I'm not nervous at all," Darcy said with sarcasm, causing Olivia to laugh.

"I'll have you know that this is the best hospital in the state," she answered.

"I bet," Darcy said as she glanced at the feet of a nurse who walked in to grab a stethoscope. Olivia tried to cover her mouth as she realized that the nurse had on a neon green sock and a hot pink one.

"Well, this is the pediatric unit," Olivia said, causing Darcy to shrug her shoulders.

* * *

After a short while of waiting, Darcy glanced at the detective, who kept rubbing her eyes so she'd stay awake. "You don't have to be here, ya know?"

Olivia sat up straight in her chair, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"You could've called Mike. It really wouldn't have made a difference."

"I want to be here," Olivia assured the girl.

They both sat in silence for a while, until Darcy finally spoke, "Why?"

Olivia glanced at the teen and was thrown off-guard by her question, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to be here?" she asked simply. "Shouldn't you be with Brenda, right now? She was the one who was…attacked or whatever." It was obvious that Darcy felt uncomfortable saying the word 'raped' so she refrained from saying it.

"I have my friends down at the station looking after her."

Awkward silence.

Darcy glanced around the entire room, suddenly admiring any speck of dirt on the floor in order to keep her gaze off of Olivia. She finally spoke again. "Detective?"

"Yeah?"

"Will Brenda be okay? I mean, you mentioned that you deal with this stuff on a regular basis. So, from your experience, will she get better?"

Olivia smiled back at her, but it was more of a sad smile. "I'm sure she will. These things take time, but as long as she gets the right help that she needs, she'll pull through. She's a tough girl."

"Are we talking about the same Brenda?" Darcy asked jokingly. "You were there last night, right?"

Olivia tilted her head to the side, "Yes. And I also saw how she counted on you to get her through this. She relies on you a lot, I'm guessing?"

"No, that's just it. She never used to act this…needy. Does that sound mean? Gosh, I sound like a bitch right now. Don't I?"

"No, you sound like someone who's not used to having this much responsibility all of a sudden," Olivia tried to reason.

"But I don't get why?"

"Darcy, you walked in on something very bad that happened to her and you tried to stop it. You protected her and she sees you differently now."

"I guess," Darcy replied as she tried to wrap her mind around how strangely Brenda was behaving now. It was far from the Brenda she lived with for 4 months.

"I take it, that this is all new to you?" Olivia asked her daughter, feeling the sudden stress that Darcy had suddenly taken on. It didn't make her feel any better either, that a foster-sister that was older than her, was beginning to look up to her daughter for support.

"Yeah," she responded without hesitation. I mean, Brenda's always been such a…" Darcy paused, not wanting to say the word bitch again, "…not a nice person. I don't know? Maybe I just misjudged her or something? I do feel like crap about it now," she said with a head tilt.

"We all do that from time to time. It's perfectly normal. And these types of attacks do change people. Brenda might've always been such a…not a nice person," Olivia joked at Darcy's choice of words. "…but you're still there for her now, so that's what's most important. Okay?" Olivia leaned her head closer so that her daughter could get the message.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Darcy shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

When the girls arrived back at the station, Darcy spoke first, "I'm going to go check on Brenda."

"That's a good idea. And when you're both ready, I'll take you two out for breakfast," Olivia looked at her wristwatch and realized it was passed noon, "Well, lunch now."

"No, you don't have to do that," Darcy shook her head. She didn't like the thought of anyone paying for her food, let alone a random detective.

"You both have to eat, so it's not really a question," Olivia replied. "It'll be fine. Go wake her up."

Darcy nodded her head, still not wanting to accept the woman's offer, but she hadn't wanted to get into an argument in front of the other three cops that were staring at her strangely either. She began walking toward the steps to the room where Brenda was.

"Did Brenda wake up?" Olivia asked Amanda.

"No, we haven't seen her at all," Amanda answered as she and Nick exchanged glances. "So, how'd the hospital visit go? I'm guessing by the cast on the girl's wrist that it's broken?"

"Yes, it's broken. I'm adding an excessive force complaint to Eddie's file."

Awkward silence as Olivia opened her desk drawer and pulled out a manila folder.

Nick spoke up, "You know, it's none of my business, but we heard that you're trying to foster those girls. I mean, we know that you're trying to help them, but don't you think that this is a little…I don't know? Insane?"

"You're right, Nick," Olivia glanced up at him. "It is none of your business," she answered as she closed her desk drawer.

They all turned around at the sound of Darcy's voice, "Detective?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Where's Brenda?"

"What do you mean? She's not upstairs in the room you two slept in?"

"No."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Uhuh."

"One second," Olivia put her index finger up and ran up the stairs and opened the door to the room.

The sweat-suit that Brenda was wearing was folded neatly on top of the twin-sized bed, and the 16 year old was nowhere in sight.

Olivia ran back downstairs, "Has anyone seen a tall thin light skinned girl with dark black hair and brown eyes!" she yelled for all of them to hear.

Munch, who was standing right beside her, answered in a low voice, "I saw a girl coming out of the elevator just as I was coming up. She had a bruise on her face too?"

Olivia took a deep breath as she realized that she had just lost a rape victim that she was just supposed to foster. She glanced back up to a nervous looking Darcy, who was scanning the room with her eyes in search of the girl.

She silently wondered how she was going to break the news to her…

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry that I took forever to update. I was having some serious writer's block for this fic. Like, I wrote half of the hospital scene and then I didn't know what else to write. My mind went completely blank.**

**Plus, I'm writing 5 fics at once and that will cause for a delay. And btw, if any of you watch the show **_**The Fosters**_** I have some interesting fics in that area of this website. And if you don't, you definitely should try it. You won't be disappointed. The first 10 episodes are on Netflix so I recommend giving that a go.**

**And thank you all for your reviews and ideas. I've used amazing ideas in this chapter from rebeccak2009, and colee41. So thank you both very much :)**

**Reviews are always very much appreciated.**

**Predictions too. What do you think happened to Brenda? How do you think Darcy will react? Will they find her?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooo sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to find the inspiration to write another chapter and couldn't. But thanks to the guest/s who kept reminding me to update this story in practically every single one of my fics (lol), this chapter was able to come about.**

* * *

_**Quick summary of last chapter: Darcy's social worker, Mike, agreed to let Olivia get temporary custody of both Darcy and Brenda. Olivia took Darcy to the ER for her broken wrist, and left Brenda sleeping at the station. Darcy mentioned that her foster-sister was acting completely different than she usually does. Brenda was never nice, let alone needy. When they both arrived back to the station, Brenda was nowhere to be found. Detective Munch mentioned seeing a girl with her description leaving the building. **_

Olivia walks up to a very irritated-looking Darcy and puts her hands on her shoulders, "We're going to find her, Darcy. I promise."

"It doesn't even matter," Darcy says flatly as she looked down at the tiles.

Olivia squints her eyes at her daughter in concern, "What do you mean?"

"No, nothing. It's nothing," Darcy answers, but Olivia was too smart to believe her.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Olivia continues.

"It's just…"

"Just what?" Olivia asks and then realizes that her daughter was glancing all around them. All of Olivia's co-workers, including her partner were staring at her. "…Okay, let's take this somewhere a little more private," Olivia offers as she ushers her daughter into the kid's interview room.

She closes the door behind them, and sees Darcy glancing at all of the teddy bears and toys disgustedly, "What the hell is this?" she asks in confusion.

Olivia's attempt to make Darcy feel more comfortable was unsuccessful, but she couldn't let that get to her right now, "Darcy, let's not lose focus, okay? Do you know why Brenda would leave? Or do you know of anything that could help us find her?"

Olivia moves Darcy so that the teen could take a seat on the couch.

"I don't know…" Darcy fidgets in her seat before she glances back at the detective, "Last night, she was acting strange."

"What do you mean strange?"

"Well, not really strange, but… kind of like her old-self a little bit."

"Okay…" Olivia asks with even more confusion. She wasn't quite sure what her daughter was getting at.

Darcy sighs before she continues, "Well, she started asking me all sorts of weird questions."

"What kind of questions?" Olivia takes a seat on the couch next to Darcy.

"She was asking me, if I thought Eddie was going to get arrested? And how long would it take—"

"Those are typical questions for a rape-victim to ask," Olivia assures her.

"But…then she said something else…"

"Like what?" Olivia asks with sudden interest. She felt that her daughter was onto something.

Darcy stays quiet for a few seconds and glances at the ground.

"Darcy?" Olivia tries to get her attention.

"Um…I don't want to get Brenda in trouble. I'm not even sure if she left on her own."

"Okay… You don't have to be sure, sweetie. But you need to tell me what she said?" Olivia presses.

Darcy glances back at Olivia's eyes. Normally, she would have no problem lying to cops, or to anyone for that matter. But something keeps telling her that she should tell this woman the truth. The teen takes a deep breath, "…She said that Eddie was going to pay for what he did to her. That no girl, not even Jessica, would want to go near him after this."

Olivia looks away from her daughter, as she thought about her words, "Wait a minute. Who's Jessica?" she turns back over to Darcy and stares into her eyes, silently begging her to tell her the truth.

"Jessica was Eddie's best friend. But Brenda always complained that she thought they were more than that…. I should've put two-and-two together…God! I'm so stupid!" Darcy starts to cry and slams her head backwards into the wall, which startles Olivia.

Olivia quickly cradles the back of her daughter's head with her hand, so that she wouldn't try to hurt herself again, "Hey, you are not stupid."

"Really? What idiot attacks someone without knowing the entire story? I can't believe I let that stupid bitch manipulate me into committing a felony," Darcy cries as she buries her face in her hands.

Olivia puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Darcy, you did not commit a felony. You thought you were defending someone—"

"And look how great that turned out," Darcy states sarcastically. "I let Brenda use me for her own personal gain, and now I'm probably going to jail because I didn't use my freaking head!" Darcy yells, as she attempts to slam her head against the wall again, but Olivia raises her hand against it, so that she couldn't.

Darcy hits Olivia's hand hard, and Olivia snatches it back from the pain as she makes a hissing sound.

_Great! Now I can just add assaulting a police officer to the charges against me,_ Darcy thought to herself

"I'm so sorry," Darcy says as she stares at the Detective's hand. "I swear I didn't mean to. I didn't think you would actually put your hand—"

Olivia puts her hand up to keep her daughter from rambling, "Darcy, it's fine. I'm fine. And you're not going to jail, so please stop trying to hurt yourself, okay?"

Darcy stares at the woman strangely, _Why is she being so nice to me?_ "But—"

"But nothing," Olivia interrupts. "I'm going to take care of all of this, okay? We still need to find Brenda and find out what really happened. So just take it easy."

Darcy nods her head with acceptance, "…What's going to happen to me until then? I can't stay here. Those other cops don't seem to like me very much, and now that Brenda's gone—"

"I'll take care of it… Actually, they'll take care of it," Olivia says as she stands up from the couch, grabs Darcy's jacket, and hands it to her.

"Wait, where are we going?" the girl asks worriedly, as she takes the jacket from the detective's hand.

"I need to pick up some stuff for my apartment, and you're coming with," Olivia tries to smile and lighten the mood with a less serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because I would assume that you would like to decorate your own room a little…"

* * *

_**So, sorry if this chapter sucked. I wasn't really sure how to handle Darcy's reaction and what not.**_

_**But let me know your thoughts anyways.**_

_**And ideas are very much welcome still. I know Bryan hasn't really been in this fic yet, but I'm trying to get there. I want Darcy to get settled in first, and then we'll see where it goes :)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
